rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Baxter Air Base
Fort Baxter Air Base, simply known as Fort Baxter in GTA VCS, is a national guard military base that has appeared in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Located on a peninsular bordering the grounds of Escobar International Airport to the south, the base is initially part of the Escobar International district in GTA Vice City, but located in it's own independent district in GTA Vice City Stories. Description As implied, the military base is a multirole installation that provides accommodation and training for recruits. The base also stores various military equipment, mostly military vehicles, and serve as a operations center for military deployments from Vice City. In both GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the base roughly contains barracks, huge hangers, large military tents, and a large administration building. The layout of the buildings inside the base differ in both games, although the base still maintains it's large layout area. Security : ''-Main article: Fort Baxter Military'' The base has it's own security for protection, the Fort Baxter Military. There are a large number of troops with M4s guarding the area, making it extreamly dangerous to gain access into the base. The troops have a shoot-on-sight policy, and will attack Tommy Vercetti if he passes by the street outside, even though the player isn't technically trespassing on the base itself and regardless whether or not the player is armed. The troops also behave as a hostile gang, so attacking one soldier will cause any soldiers in the area to attack the player. For this reason, extream caution should be used. Its also worth noting that the base, like the police station in Washington Beach, can be entered freely if the player is wearing the cop outfit, giving the player very easy access to military vehicles inside. Even with so many soldiers in one area, attempting to steal the vehicles from within the base without the uniform means no feat. Even if the player is wearing the uniform, the soldiers will still attack the player if the player attacks the soldiers. A strange thing is that the soldiers at the base never participate in law enforcement activity. If the player enters the base with a wanted level, only the cops outside the base will enter and try killing the player. Appearances 'GTA Vice City' The base plays no prominent role in GTA Vice City's storyline, serving more as a curiosity for players who are exploring the city. The layout of the base is summarized as it follows: the base is square in shape, with a large tan wall surrounding the area. The base's main courtyard is located directly behind the main enterance, with the administration building situated along the western wall. The base's military hangers can be found sitting in the southeastern portion of the base, while two military barracks buildings can be found north of this. Also in this area is a military training and obstacle course. These facilities are seperated by fences, which can only be crossed by walking around them or finding a gate. Three tall and heavy reinforced guard towers can be seen in the compound, two located at the base enterance and one in the center of the entire base. Except for one behind the main sign, there are no hidden packages located within the base. GTA Vice City Stories Set two years earlier, the internal layout of the base has been redesigned. Early in the game, corporal Victor Vance was stationed at the base (living in a barracks) until is dishonorable discharge, when Sergeant Peppah found marijuana hidden under Victor's bed. After re-unlocking the Army Fatigues, the player can enter the base at any time and gets the same treatment as he did when he was in the army, that includes aiming at the soldiers and killing them until the limit of 3 is reached and then every new set of soldiers spawning will start shooting at him. The layout of the base has been virtually redone, providing the player easier accessibility around the base. Six newly designed barracks are laid out in two rows on the northeastern and southeastern sides of the base, while three hangers, with one being accessible, are sandwiched between the barracks. An infirmary, where a health pickup can be found, is located in the barrack in the southeastern corner of the base. A warehouse is also placed on the west side of the southeastern barracks. The only building in the base, in which it's position hasn't been unaltered is the administration building. The building recieved cosmetic improvements, with redesigned facades and furnishing on the roof (featuring massive satellite dishes and a radio communications tower). In addition, security at the main enterance of the base is more substantial and cannot be broken through. The breakable pole gate that was featured in GTA Vice City, is replaced by two large, indestructable steal gates and newly improved guardhouse. The watchtowers at the base are also generally smaller and less bulky in design. Like in GTA Vice City, military vehicles spawn inside the base, but are available at the start of the game as the player starts on the side of the city that the base is located in. The only exception is the Rhino, which is available to the player after completing "Last Stand". Ghost Tower : ''-Main article: Ghost Tower'' In the beta version of GTA Vice City, Fort Baxter had its own runway air control tower. Before the games release, the editors decided to take out the runway and its tower and replaced it with a road that leads up to the airbase. Even though the tower is gone, it can still be seen in the distance from Washington Beach as well as the old layout of the map. Vehicles GTA Vice City *Rhino (unlocked after collecting 90 hidden packages.) *Hunter (unlocked after collecting all the hidden packages) *Barracks OL (x2) - two located in the same area the the Rhino is located. One at the enterance and one in the back. (PC version only) *Patriot - one located in the same area as the Barracks OLs. (PC version only) GTA Vice City Stories *Barracks OL *Patriot (2 are available until Conduct Unbecoming, then only 1 will spawn) *Green Mesa Grande *Green Streetfighter (available until after the mission Conduct Unbecoming) *Rhino (locked until after completing Last Stand) Other *M-60 - located at the top of the left guard tower. *Armor - located at the top of the right guard tower Category:Locations in Vice City